


My Universe

by wolfstarlights



Series: Blissember 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Dorks in Love, Dorms, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Hogwarts Era, Hugs, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Marlene McKinnon, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Quidditch, Sweaters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dorlene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarlights/pseuds/wolfstarlights
Summary: Dorcas went up to the dorms during classes after Lucius Malfoy said something to her and now Marlene is checking up on her. She didn't expect to find her cuddled up in Marlene's sweater though. That girl was really testing her resistance!Maybe this time it is a good thing that Marlene is so impulsive.
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes
Series: Blissember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036005
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Blissember 2020





	My Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts).



> Just some lesbian fluff for y'all :)  
> I never wrote this ship before and I'm quite happy with how this first time turned out!
> 
> Prompt 9 of Blissember: Sweater

Marlene entered the dorm as silently as possible. She didn’t want to wake Dorcas up in case she was sleeping. On the tips of her toes, she moved across the room and pulled back the drapes around her bed. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest for a number of reasons. Mostly though because she had a big fucking crush on that gorgeous girl who was curled up in _her_ bed right now, wearing _her_ sweater. Marlene bit into her own fist to keep herself from squealing. 

When she had calmed down a little, she took the chance to look at Dorcas more closely. Her tight, dark brown curls were tamed by a simple rubber-band, her hands were hidden by bright red sweater paws and pulled close to her chest and the entire left side of her face was squished against the pillow. The beautiful dark skin around her eyes was puffy. She had been crying a lot. Marlene bit her lip and closed her eyes, her brow furrowed deeply. Dorcas didn’t deserve all that trouble the world was throwing at her. 

Fucking Malfoy, that asshole!

“Hm?” Dorcas was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with one of the sweater paws.

Fuck had she sworn out loud? Damn it!  
“Nothing. Sorry, I’ll let you go back to sleep.”

She turned around to leave but Dorcas called her back: “No, please stay. I’m not tired anymore.”

“I don’t believe you, but your wish is my command, Lady Meadowes,” Marlene replied with a smirk before settling on the bed next to where Dorcas had sat upright just then. The two girls locked eyes and just sat there like that for a while. A tiny smile was playing around Dorcas lips. Marlene smiled back. How could she not?  
“Are you better? Do you need a hug?”

Dorcas’ smile widened a little and she nodded.

Marlene giggled. “What now, are you feeling better or do you want a hug?”

Dorcas started grinning and looked down at her sweater-covered hands. “Both?”

Oh, sweet Merlin! That girl was going to give her a heart attack one day! “Good,” Marlene replied, her arms opened wide. Dorcas jiggled towards her and rested her head on Marlene’s shoulder. Softly, Marlene wrapped her arms around the other girl and pulled her just a little closer. Shortly after she felt Dorcas rearrange her hands, so that they were placed on Marlene’s back. Marlene was pretty sure her traitorous heartbeat was loud enough for Dorcas to hear, but if she did, she didn’t acknowledge it. No one said anything for a while. Soon Marlene decided it would be safe to risk a little more. She started slowly rubbing Dorcas’ back. She looked down at what she was doing and immediately started grinning.

“Is there a particular reason as to why you’re wearing my sweater?”

Dorcas shrugged and readjusted the position of her head on Marlene’s shoulder. Then she changed the subject.

“Don’t you have Quidditch practice soon?”

Marlene blushed. “Technically it already started.” 

“Why aren’t you at the pitch then?” Dorcas shifted her weight and drew a leg onto the bed. 

Marlene considered her options for a moment. She gazed down at the other girl, who made Marlene’s heart ache even more so wearing that sweater. Then she decided to throw all caution to the wind. She had never been one to beat around the bush for long.

“What if I said you are more important than Quidditch?”

Dorcas raised her head and shot Marlene a disbelieving look.  
“You’re kidding. Nothing is more important than Quidditch to you! Quidditch is your whole world!”

Marlene stared into Dorcas’ eyes intently, hoping to get her point across without words. And Dorcas stared back. And they stared. And stared. And nothing happened.  
Argh, screw it!

“What if I said you are my whole Universe?”

Dorcas made her move so quickly, that Marlene felt it long before her brain had processed the image her eyes had taken in. She kissed her. 

She was kissing her! 

Fuck, she stopped kissing her!  
Dorcas had pulled away slightly. Her eyes pressed closed, as if she was awaiting something bad. That finally unfroze Marlene’s brain. She pulled Dorcas back in and returned the kiss with all that she had. All that she felt. 

When they pulled apart again in order to look at each other, they were both smiling giddily.

“Holy sweet fucking mother of Merlin, that was amazing!”

Dorcas huffed a laugh before laying down on the bed and pulling Marlene on top of her.  
“Do it again then.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any concerns with they way I portrayed Dorcas as a POC, please let me know! Constructive criticism is very welcome since I want to get better at properly writing POC and more confident in doing so as well.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always very welcome :)


End file.
